


Turtle Turtle

by WizardsGirl



Series: Pottermon Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Harry is a Lapras, Harry is a Pokemon, Lifeguard!Harry, Original Characters and Places, Prompt Fic, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl
Summary: Harry didn't know how he got here or WHY he looked like the Muggle ideas of Nessie, but his Saving People Thing is interrupting his "Go with the Flow" mindset, thank you very much.





	Turtle Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Lapras!Harry was prompted by a Reviewer on FF.N. SO! Thank you to MoonWolfAtlantis for this prompt (And the 9 others you gave me, all of which are PERFECT)

****Turtle Turtle** **

 

Harry didn't really understand how it happened. He just went to sleep as a human wizard...

And woke up as some sort of blue dinosaur turtle... thing. Honestly, he sort of looked like all those pictures Muggles has of Nessie. Blue, dolphin-like hide with darker blue spots and a cream underside, flippers, and an elongated neck, with a grey, spiky turtle shell thing. He had two curled-looking ears and a horn on his forehead, and he was over eight feet tall now.

He had no idea how it happened, but something deep in his chest, where his Magic once resided and now something similar yet  _alien_  rested, told him there was no going back.

Well, he spent about a year ignoring that space, of course, stubbornly swimming around the many islands that this new world was made up of, no actual continents existing. He met a ridiculous number of bizarre creatures, even traveled for a little while with a pod of his own kind, which were called Lapras, for a few weeks. He was a type of Pokemon, elemental creatures that ran wild and were under the rule of what amounted to gods. Hell, the humans in this world could 'capture' them and were known to battle with them.

As uneasy as it made him, the idea that he was essentially a weapon for whatever human caught him, he also knew that, in this world, his new kind grew and evolved (rather literally) through battle and experience.

Still, after a year of constant travel and little to show for it in the way of returning to his own world, he had, despondently, settled down along the coastline of the Island Region known as "Johto". He didn't know the name of the area he chose, but he stayed in the caves on the outskirts of one of the less popular, rocky beaches, where the only other Pokemon around were a weird, worm-like Pokemon in a shell called Shuckle, and the occasional Corsola (Which, of course, looked like coral.).

Isolation was an old friend of Harry's, and he tended to stay within his caves during the day, when the higher tides kept most out, and at night, he would happily swim, enjoying the peace and quiet of the sea, and watch the distant glowing show of the Chinchou and their Evolved forms, the Lanturns.

Of course, he also spied on the humans a mile or so away, sometimes, watching them swimming and laughing, playing with one another and their Pokemon as well.

He told himself he wasn't lonely, but, just like when he was a child, it always rang hollow.

So, it really shouldn't have surprised him when he broke himself from his self-isolation in order to save someone, but it somehow  _did_  surprise him.

He had been spying on the humans when he noticed one of the younger boys swim a bit too far out, laughing as he raced away from his friends. Unfortunately for him, however, he swam right into a riptide and was sucked beneath the surface.

" _Toby!_ " his friends shouted, their panicked cries drawing the attention of the Lifeguard on sight, but it would take too long for her and her partner, a Pokemon named Kingdra, to get to the boy. Harry, however, was already moving, his large flippers speeding him through the water, before, with a lunging twist much like the dolphins of his home world, he dove headfirst into the riptide and swam  _with_ it, his massive lungs making it possible. He quickly caught up with the boy, who was desperately clinging to his nose and mouth, trying to hold what precious air he had in his lungs.

With a trilling call, Harry grabbed his attention, watching as the boy's brown eyes went wide, before the human-turned-Lapras dove under him. He felt small hands grab desperately onto the spines of his shell, a feeling of  _rightness_  coming from the action, as Harry threw the two of them from the riptide and swam strongly upward toward the surface.

They erupted from the water in a spray which, in the afternoon sun, shined with temporary rainbows, Harry's exultant, trilling call echoing around them as he slammed back down, making another spray. When the water settled, he was floating calmly, young Toby coughing and gasping for air on his back, where it felt like the boy was  _meant_  to be. Sedately swimming towards the rapidly approaching Lifeguard and her Pokemon, Harry examined the feeling uncertainly, before deciding that it wasn't  _Toby_ , per se, that felt right, but rather the act of  _carrying_  him that felt right.

As the Lifeguard made it to him, Harry nodded at her and remained as still and non-threatening as possible as her Pokemon eyed him sharply from his armored face, eyes a deep, royal purple. Well, a five-foot-tall seahorse wasn't the weirdest thing Harry's ever seen, in this world or the last, so he was content to just watch the young woman on the Kingdra's back cautiously climbed onto Harry's shell to check young Toby over.

"Let's get you back to the beach, kiddo," she finally announced, after firmly putting a life-vest on the young boy, who was slumped exhaustedly against Harry's shell. She started to move him, and Harry trilled at her, not wanting that feeling of  _rightness_  to leave him just yet. The woman hesitated, glancing at him, and then back to Kingdra, before nodding and smiling gently at Harry, her blue eyes kind as she shoved her short, dark green hair out of her face.

"Think you can follow us up to the beach, Lapras?" She asked him; Harry nodded firmly and turned his bright green eyes towards the beach, waiting until the woman was back on her own Pokemon before swimming carefully alongside the other.

 _"...You did well, Lapras,"_  Kingdra told him as they swam, his voice deep but oddly layered, as if there was a faint, slightly off echo. Harry trilled wordlessly in thanks, and Kingdra nodded solemnly, but the two didn't speak again afterwards. Toby was safely returned to a man and woman who were apparently his Parents, the two of them thanking Harry again and again, the man, whose name was Brad, even gave him several strange treats that were almost like little cakes, called Poffins, which were rather delicious, before leaving.

After that day, Harry found himself more often than not patrolling the same stretch of beach, helping the Lifeguards and their Pokemon keep watch. He would occasionally intervene when any of the swimmers went out too far, or any of the other Wild Pokemon tried to attack, but otherwise he just drifted about, languid.

It took barely a month before the Lifeguards got him his own little Lifeguard hat, declaring him an honorary member of the Pistia Beach Lifeguard Team.

And, while life wasn't  _nearly_  perfect or back to his usual level of Normal, this niche he'd created for himself was good enough for him.

Harry was content, for now.

 

 


End file.
